


Rise and shine

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Boys, Thiamett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Hope you like it, little demon!!!♡♡





	Rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Hope you like it, little demon!!!♡♡

Theo feels something jump on the mattress and then climb on top of him as he's lying on his chest.

"Hey hey! Wake up wake up," Liam's cheery voice comes from above him. 

_Oh no, Liam woke up early again._

"Theo, Brett, wake up you lazy shits," he continues, shifting slightly his weight so he's sitting on top of Brett, too.

"Theo," Brett whines, shuffling closer to him so he can bury his face into Theo's pillow, next to his head. "Make him stop."

Theo chuckles and sleepily nuzzles his hair, placing a small kiss there.

"But I made pancakes," Liam mumbles, starting to poke his side with his finger. "Come on, they'll get cold."

Theo doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Liam's pouting now and he can't help the fond smile that spreads on his face.

"Fine," Liam grumbles - he totally crossed his arms against his chest, Theo knows it - and then leans down, nudging their bodies away so he can slip between them.

They are both more than happy to comply and let him settle between them, before snuggling up closer, almost covering Liam's smaller body with their owns.

"Mm so warm," Liam says with a content sigh, sounding a bit sleepy again.

Theo finally decides to crack his eyes open and he smiles as Liam's baby blue eyes immediately lighten up when he sees him.

"Good morning," Liam grins and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Morni-"

"No, get back to sleep," Brett grumbles and spreads his long limbs over their bodies in an effort to prevent them from moving or getting up. 

"He's such a big baby," Liam chuckles and Brett confirms it right after when he repeats what Liam said in a mocking voice. 

"Told you so," Liam whispers at him smugly, earning a pinch on his side from Brett that causes him to yelp and Theo feels his heart swell with affection and love for the two dorks next to him. 

They continue to lie in a comfortable silence after that, all of them seeming content with just having each other so close, their scent having become one by now.

Liam's stomach rumbling is what breaks the silence, eliciting a few giggles from Theo and Brett.

"Breakfast?" Liam asks in a hopeful tone and they both know better by now than to say no to a hungry Liam. 

"Yeah, okay," Theo yawns and stretches his arms before crawling out of the bed.

Liam is the next one to move, or at least he tries to do so before Brett grabs him and throws him over his shoulder, using one hand to hold him up and slapping his ass with his free one.

Liam squirms in his hold playfully, not really trying to escape and Theo shakes his head fondly at Brett’s proud smile.

"It's too high up here, dude, get me down," Liam whines as they make their way to the kitchen, earning a simple 'nah' as a reply from Brett.

"At least be careful... We wouldn’t want you to drop him again, would we?" Theo teases and laughs when Brett glares at him.

"It only happened _one_ time. _One!_ When are you gonna let it go??" 

"Probably when your reaction stops being so cute," Theo grins at him and shuffles closer to place a kiss on his lips that Brett is more than glad to return.

Brett finally sets Liam down when they enter the kitchen and kisses the top of his head before they all settle at the table.

The pancakes are a bit cold after all - Liam glares at them and then raises his eyebrows in a 'I told you so' way - but they're soon busy eating and smiling and stealing sweet kisses from each other to even care about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! :D


End file.
